


Dutchess

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, dutch is a fuckin SLUT boys!, theres a relationship tag i never thought id use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Dutch van der Linde was no one's plaything. No one's, that is, except Hosea's.





	Dutchess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Straws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157014) by [TheShipCollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector). 



> HOOOO BOY. heavily inspired by a discord discussion about sub!dutch that got me a little tiny bit hot under the collar :P also inspired v much by the absolutely delightful and fucking FILTHY dom/sub work done by TheShipCollector, pls go read his stuff if u havent already
> 
> idk how i feel about charles n dutch as a ship but as a one-off thing. absolutely. charles has a huge dick and dutch is MEANT for takin' dick boys. collar might be an anachronism but i dont give one iota of a shit its hot

He was a leader. Charismatic, outgoing, in control. Dutch van der Linde was not to be trifled with, no one's plaything.

No one's, that is, except Hosea's.

Dutch never really knew when it was coming; sometimes, out of nowhere, he'd feel lambskin against his throat and hear a buckle behind him, and Hosea would rub his shoulders and whisper "You need a little time to yourself, dearest," and he'd always comply. He could almost feel the control he constantly needed to have slip away from him as the oxblood leather collar closed around his neck, and he never resisted it. Hosea seemed to have a sixth sense as to when Dutch needed some time to turn his brain off, to be submissive and servile and not have to work to keep everything in control.

He loved it. He lived for it, truth be told, to have that buckle fasten and to turn from Dutch to _Dutchess_ , not a fearsome, murderous gang leader but the loyal and obedient pet of one Hosea Matthews. The name tag that dangled from the silver ring on his collar proudly deemed him such, 'Dutchess' engraved into one side and 'property of Hosea Matthews' engraved into the other.

Hosea gently tucked two fingers beneath the collar, checking that it wasn't too tight. "You can breathe, dearest?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Hosea ran his fingers through Dutch's hair, then tipped his chin up. "Now strip for me. I know what you need."

"... Yes, Sir."

And strip he did, his clothes neatly folded in a pile in the corner of their tent. He lay at Hosea's feet, his worries melting away as he did. For a while, it was nice to not have to be leading and in control. Maybe when they made it to Tahiti, when they didn't have to worry about the law and the O'Driscolls and everything else on their tails, they'd make it a more permanent arrangement. Hosea smiled down at him and murmured a soft "good boy" before grabbing the novel he'd been reading.

It must have been about half an hour before Hosea shifted, and Dutch picked his head up to look up at him. "Pet. How would you like a little reward for how good you've been lately?" Hosea asked, setting his book to the side. Dutch felt fire run through his veins and he licked his lips without thinking about it.

"I... I would like that very much, Sir."

"Thought so." Hosea again settled himself in a more comfortable position, his legs leisurely spread. "Well, boy? It won't suck itself."

Dutch moaned aloud as he knelt between Hosea's legs. "Yes, Sir," he purred, nuzzling his partner's crotch, "Thank you, Sir..." He brought his trembling hands up to undo the buttons of Hosea's fly, push his undershorts down just enough to expose his goal.

It was a testament to Hosea's self-control that he wasn't even hard. That was Dutch's job, after all, to please his owner. Hosea barely had any reaction to Dutch giving his cock soft strokes and gentle kitten-licks, swirling his tongue around the head and shivering when Hosea began growing hard in his mouth. He moaned in delight and took his half-hard shaft into his mouth fully; Hosea made only a small noise of pleased acknowledgement before he picked up his book again, tangling the fingers of his other hand into Dutch's hair and guiding his head slowly. "Good boy," he purred, and gave no other acknowledgement to his pet.

Dutch didn't mind being ignored, not while he was on his knees sucking Hosea off. His own cock twitched, desperate for attention between his legs, but he gripped Hosea's hips and ignored it, forcing himself to take his cock deeper down his throat. He moaned around the length in his mouth, feeling the head slide past his soft palate and lodge in his throat, as he buried his nose into the thick patch of curls at the base. Watching Dutch swallow desperately in an attempt to keep his cock down, Hosea merely wound a lock of Dutch's hair around his finger and murmured, "You're such a good pet when you want to be, Dutchess. See what you get when you behave?"

Dutch could feel saliva running from the corners of his mouth, and he made quiet, choked noises around Hosea's cock. He loved it, loved _this_ , being on his knees and choking on Hosea's dick. He was right where he belonged, and god, just giving pleasure to the man he loved was almost enough to get him off on its own. He pulled off Hosea's cock to catch his breath, coughing briefly before taking him back into his mouth.

The rustle of the canvas 'door' opening hit his ears a half a second too late.

"Dutch? Can we-"

Charles. Dutch groaned softly as his cock grew harder, almost steely, as Hosea gripped his hair and shut his book. "Can I help you, Mr. Smith?" he asked, giving Dutch's hair a quick tug.

"I, um..." Charles cleared his throat awkwardly. "I didn't realize you were... I'll go."

"You can if you want," Hosea said with a shrug, opening his book again. "Sorry you had to see this, then."

A heavy pause. Charles didn't leave, and the tension grew heavy. "... Of course, if you see something you like," Hosea began, then gestured to the crate across from the cot, "Feel free to settle in for the show. Pet?"

Dutch's head snapped up and he met Hosea's gaze, desperation in his eyes.

"Are you okay with Charles staying, should he choose to?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Dutch's response was immediate, but so genuine that it couldn't have been coerced. Hosea smiled, nodded, and turned to Charles again. "It's your choice, Mr. Smith."

Charles was quiet for a moment, before he stepped closer and took his seat on the crate. "... I'll stay."

Hosea chuckled darkly. "A wise choice. Playing with my pet is an opportunity few get." He gently stroked Dutch's hair, Dutch purred and leaned into the touch catlike. "I was just rewarding him for being such a good pet lately. You being here, though... maybe it's time to change it up a bit." He tipped Dutch's chin up. "Pet. You want us to fuck you?"

Dutch's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yes, Sir... please..."

"Charles, is that okay with you?"

"If you don't mind telling me what he likes." Charles smiled, growing a bit more comfortable with the moment.

"Telling? I can do better than that. How about I show you what he likes, hm?" Hosea gave Dutch's hair a sharp tug. "Dutchess, on the cot. All fours." He moved aside and Dutch obeyed the command with no further encouragement, hopping onto the cot on his hands and knees. "Good boy." Hosea dropped his pants entirely, kicking them off to the side with his drawers, and settled himself behind Dutch. "Now... you did such a good job sucking my cock, I don't think we need any extra lubricant, do we?"

Quiet. "Pet. Answer me."

"... Maybe a little, Sir?"

Hosea sighed a little. "You need a little confidence in yourself, but fine. Charles, that green book beside you? It's hollow. Hand me the vial in there, would you?"

Charles did as he was asked, pausing to examine the vial before handing it over to Hosea. "What is it, though?"

"Just a little something I nabbed from a lady of the night a while back. I usually don't _need_ it when I'm rewarding my pet, but I suppose he's feeling a little insecure in his abilities tonight." Hosea pulled the cork from the vial with his teeth, then tipped it and let the slick substance drip down the cleft of his pet's ass. Dutch whined and shivered, biting his lip and feeling his toes curl, his cock twitching in anticipation. "You don't need me to open you first, do you, pet? Surely by now you can take me with no problems."

"N-no, Sir," Dutch answered, his arms trembling as he lowered his chest to the mattress. The sight of him, ass in the air and panting, face flushed and eyes black with desire, made Charles's cock harden in his pants just a bit more, if that was possible. He'd never seen anything like it, and... he liked it. He liked it a lot more than he thought he would, more than he realized he could.

Hosea nodded. "That's what I thought. Good boy." He steadied his cock and pressed into Dutch, who whimpered and buried his face in the mattress. "Mmmh... still so tight for me, pet..." Hosea didn't stop until he was hilted inside him, Dutch panting quietly and shuddering. "Now... Mr. Smith... watch and learn."

Dutch set his teeth into the mattress to muffle a cry as Hosea thrust into him, sharp and punishing, gasping as the rhythm seemed to be set. "H-he likes... fuck. He likes it deep," Hosea growled, digging his fingertips into Dutch's hips. "And he likes it to hurt."

"Hurt?" Charles asked, shifting a little, crossing and uncrossing his legs, trying desperately to avoid bringing down his pants until he absolutely had to. His cock was becoming distinctly uncomfortable in the front of his pants, though. Hosea chuckled darkly, brought his left hand up from Dutch's hip, tangled it in his midnight hair, and tugged hard, pulling Dutch's head back with the force. In response, Dutch yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure, panting as Hosea pounded into him. "... Oh."

"And if you smack his ass," Hosea began, releasing Dutch's hair and letting him slump back to the mattress, "He makes the prettiest noises. Watch." He brought his right hand back- not far, but far enough that the slap would hurt- and brought it down again on Dutch's ass, leaving behind a searing, angry-looking red hand print. Dutch howled, then mewled an almost pathetic, sing-songy " _Thank you, Sir_ ," a tone Charles had never heard come from another human before. He gasped and panted with each thrust, crying out as Hosea shoved into him and paused. "Don't stop, Sir, please!"

"Shush." Hosea gave Dutch's ass another quick smack, lighter, more as a warning. "Don't worry about him coming. He'll get there. If he comes while you're fucking him, just keep going. He can finish again." Hosea briefly ground his hips against Dutch's ass, listening to the mewls of pleasure he wrenched from his pet. "Yeah... good boy, Dutchess. You want my come inside you? You got me close with that sweet mouth of yours already," Hosea murmured, just loud enough for Charles to hear, into his pet's ear. "You want me to finish inside you, bitch?"

Dutch moaned, long and low, a primal sound that Charles hadn't quite entertained people being able to make. "Yessssss, Siiiiiirrrrr," he whined in response, gasping before absolutely howling when Hosea began thrusting again, deep and fast and _hard_ , harder than before, hard enough that Charles briefly worried that Dutch would come out of the encounter with a bruised ass. He didn't seem to care, though, trying to drive himself back against Hosea, his eyes closed in bliss and drool running down his chin as he babbled mindlessly, "Yes, Sir, yes, Sir, please, please, come in me, please, use me, breed me!"

Hosea snarled, sheathed himself in his partner, and grunted as he came. Dutch let out a long, low sound, something between a sigh and a moan and a sob all mixed together. Slumping to the mattress as Hosea pulled out, his come seeping from Dutch's ass and dripping down his thighs and his balls, pooling beneath him, Dutch sighed heavily and opened his eyes, pupils blown wide from pleasure. "Thank you... Sir..." he panted, "F-for... your come..."

"And he even remembered his manners. Incredible. Now you really deserve the treat of Mr. Smith fucking you." Hosea smirked and moved away from Dutch, stroking a hand over his ass before he did. "Charles, he's all yours." He pulled his pants back up and took Charles's place on the crate when the latter stood. "You gonna fuck him through your pants?"

Charles let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Be patient, old man," he jabbed, a tease Hosea took in stride with a 'that's fair' sort of nod. Charles made a bit of a show of stripping, taking his shirt off- Dutch moaned quietly when he did, cock pulsing at the sight of Charles's muscular arms, chest, and abdomen- before kicking off his boots and then, slowly, so slowly, teasing his pants down.

Neither of them knew Charles didn't wear underpants until that moment, when his pants dropped to the floor and his cock sprung free, huge and thick and pulsing. Dutch's eyes widened, Hosea whistled through his teeth. "Goddamn. Don't spoil him for me, Mr. Smith," he said, watching Dutch buck his hips unconsciously. "He wants it. Don't tease him, this is a reward."

"Gladly. Still got that oil? He might need it." Charles moved into place behind Dutch, stroking his cock slowly.

Hosea nodded to the floor. "Next to your foot."

Leaning down, grabbing the bottle, and slicking his cock took Charles all of ten seconds. He hadn't been this horny in a long, long time. "God. Look at you." He stroked his broad hands over Dutch's ass the way Hosea had, giving his cheeks a firm squeeze. "And to think, I used to be intimidated by you." He nudged the head of his cock against Dutch's hole, smirking when he felt the ring of muscle twitch reflexively and Dutch moaned into the mattress. "Never would've guessed..." He gave a little push forward, felt the tip of his cock sink into the hot, wet hole, groaned softly, "That you liked being treated like a dog."

Dutch white-knuckled the sheets and groaned deep in his throat as Charles pressed into him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, s-so big," he whimpered, "Sh-shit, go slow...!"

"Too big for you, slut?" Hosea's tone was dark and Dutch instantly recognized it as him clicking into his much, much harsher dominant personality. "Never thought I'd see that. You can take him, Dutchess, just don't think. Not thinking is what you do best."

Dutch gritted his teeth and panted, hissing as Charles pushed in deeper, the girth of him threatening to stretch him to his limit. It had been a long, long time since having a cock in him burned, stung, made tears of both pain and pleasure prick his eyes. As Charles's hips met his, he turned his head to bury his face in the sheets, biting them hard when the massive cock inside him withdrew then pressed in again. "Bite a hole in your covers and I'm not getting you new ones," Hosea warned, "You can take it. You know you can." Dutch whined into the covers, white-knuckling them hard, as Charles moved faster.

"Shit, shit, shit...!" He whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks. The pain began fading into pleasure, slowly but surely, and his eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing. "Sh-shit, Ch-Charl-les...!" Dutch stuttered, his words staggered by Charles's thrusts, "fuck, fuck, yes!"

"You will refer to him as _Master_ Charles, pet. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Dutch's voice was almost a cry, broken by a sob of pleasure. "Fu-huuuuuck, please, please!"

"Please what?" Charles asked, trying his damnedest to get into character. He remembered how Hosea had pulled Dutch's hair and did his best to imitate it, threading his thick fingers through raven curls and pulling, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to injure him. "Use your words, dog."

Words, apparently, weren't Dutch's strong suit at the moment. He almost screamed beneath Charles when his hair was pulled and seconds after Charles drove in a particularly deep and punishing thrust, those tears still freely flowing and saliva dripping from his lower lip as he panted, desperately, yelping with each deep, powerful thrust. "Fuck! Fuck me, please! H-harder!"

"You're in no place to make demands of me," Charles growled into Dutch's ear. "Filthy brat. You always like this, or are you just pushing your limits with me?"

"Little bit of both," Hosea answered for his pet. "Fuck him harder, though. He can take it. Try biting him."

Biting? Even that seemed a bit far out for Dutch- or Dutchess, whoever he was in the moment- but Charles shrugged and figured _why the hell not_. "Where?"

"His shoulder or the back of his neck. Doesn't matter which, he likes 'em both."

So Charles set his teeth into the back of Dutch's neck, like a mating wolf, and slammed into him as hard and fast as he could. Dutch really did scream that time, a scream that faded into a pleasured sob as he sank to the mattress. From the way he tightened around Charles's cock, he figured he'd just come.

"Good boy, Dutchess. Let everyone know how good he makes you feel." Hosea stood, walked to the cot, tipped Dutch's chin up to look him in the eye. "Thank him for making you come, pet."

Dutch whimpered softly, exhaustion evident in his tone, but he managed a quiet "Th-thank you, M-Master Cha-Charles..."

Charles growled, thrust in faster. "Close," he grunted into the nape of Dutch's neck, "Sh-should I-"

"No. Finish inside him."

A few more rutting thrusts, more desperate than before, and Charles shuddered, panting into Dutch's skin as he came, feeling his cock pulse and twitch inside him. Dutch made a soft mewling noise, giving a full-body tremble as Charles spent himself. For a moment, as the ecstasy tapered off, Charles remained where he was, panting with sweat dripping off his body. Once his muscles were a bit less wobbly, he pulled out, slowly, listening to Dutch whimper and watching him squirm until his cock quite literally popped out of him, the seed he'd just deposited inside him leaking out like Hosea's had. "Thank you," Dutch whispered, breathless, "M-Master Charles."

"My pleasure." Charles gave Dutch's ass a quick, almost affectionate smack before standing and stretching. "Goddamn."

"He has that effect on people, yes." Hosea stroked Dutch's hair softly, seemingly soothing him. "Shhh, now. You did good." Dutch leaned into Hosea's touch on pure instinct, his eyes hazy and his face sweaty and tear-stained, drool slicking his chin.

"Damn. We really did a number on him."

"He'll be fine." Hosea nodded to Charles, a gesture for something behind him. "That bucket of water and the rag, please, Mr. Smith?"

Charles handed Hosea the bucket of (evidently cool) water and the soft rag beside it, redressing as he watched Hosea wet the cloth and gently run it over Dutch's face. "Sweet pet. You did so well just now, beautiful," he whispered, "Such a good boy. We didn't go too far, did we?" Dutch shook his head, wordlessly. "Good... good. I love you, dearest."

"Should I go?" Charles asked, feeling a bit like he was intruding.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hosea said, almost echoing his words from earlier.

This time, Charles moved toward the entrance to the tent. "Nah. I think I'll give you your space this time. I think he needs some time with you." He smiled. "Thank you for this, though. I think I needed that."

"We all needed it," Hosea quickly clarified as he dabbed the tear tracks off of Dutch's cheeks. "Feel free to come back whenever you'd like, Charles. I think Dutchess would be happy to see you again."

Charles smirked, nodded, and exited the tent, closing the flap behind him as Hosea finished cleaning the tears, drool, and sweat from his lover's face. "Good boy. Ready for the collar to come off, Dutch?"

"N-no," Dutch managed. "Leave it... need a little longer. I... fuck..."

"Okay." Hosea cut Dutch off from trying to explain himself. "A little longer, then." He lay back on the cot, trying to avoid the wet spot left behind, and grabbed his book, letting his exhausted, fucked-out lover curl up beside him. "Nap time, then?"

"Mmm. Read to me, Sir? Please?"

Hosea smiled, kissed his pet's forehead, and opened the novel. "Now... where was I?"


End file.
